


Magnets

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Eventual Sex, M/M, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Roy are trapped into a darkroom at a party and they can only be free when the tension between them is fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnets

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't knew which pairing to post so I went with biadore (again), sorry not sorry. I sorta based this on a party we have where I live, someone pays to put you in a fake jail and you have to wait 10 minutes or so to be free. Check my tumblr (excusemymind.tumblr.com/fics) for updates, leave an ask or some compliments cause I love to hear back from the readers, till next Sunday! xx

“What the fuck?” Danny shouted as someone pushed him and suddenly he couldn’t see a thing, not even his own hands near his face. He still could hear the music, now just a little lower.

“Danny?” A familiar voice called.

“Roy? What is going on? I can’t fucking see anything.” Danny said, forcing his eyes at the dark to try to see something.

“Someone paid to lock us here probably.” Roy answered.

“What? Why? How long are we gonna be here?” Danny asked, he blushed and for a moment he was thankful for the dark so Roy won’t see it, he even forgot the anger he felt at first. But now thinking about it, it wasn’t a bad idea.

“I have no idea.” Roy admitted, he was pushed inside there just a few minutes before Danny but he didn’t mind to be a few minutes outside of the crowd of bodies and loud music.

Danny took deep breaths to calm himself, now he not only couldn’t see, but he also didn’t knew what to do. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable with Roy, it never was, but he just felt scared and anxious for some reason.

“Where are you?” Danny asked Roy while he guided himself with his hands in front of his body, as it was his eyes.

“Here, follow my voice.” Roy said and Danny walked carefully groping through the room. Roy sound closer than he expected, a bit more to his right side. “Ouch!”

“What’s wrong? Sorry!” Danny said worried.

“You poked my eye, fuck.” Roy had his hand on his left eye, it burned.

“I’m so sorry, I can’t see you.” Danny said and he moved his hand slowly this time, and found the body in front of him. “Is it bad?”

“No, I’m not bleeding if this is what you’re asking,” Roy said and cleaned a tear that had formed. “It’s fine, it’s stopping.”

“Thank, God.” Danny breathed in relief. “I’m sorry.”

“You can put your hands down now.” Roy said as Danny’s hand were still in his shoulder. “I don’t want my other eye to be poked.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Danny said and took a step back, a bit embarrassed.

Roy blinked a few more times to make sure his eyes were back to normal even though he couldn’t see. The pain had gone away and now the lower music of the club was the only sound to be heard on the room.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.” Roy said to break the silence, he really felt bad.

“It’s okay, I can be a bit clumsy sometimes.” Danny admitted with a smirk.

The silence came again, and combined with the dark, Danny felt awkward, he didn’t know what to do.

“So…” Roy started a sentence he didn’t planned.

And now his hands were the one going further, but he didn’t find Danny. He took one step closer and his hands reached Danny’s stomach, making the boy jump at the unexpected touch.

“That’s okay, it’s me.” Roy said and Danny relaxed under his touch, he actually felt relief. Roy took another step even knowing he was close enough, he just did, involuntarily.

Danny could feel the warmth of the body inches away from him and the room felt smaller. There was this wave of electricity between them like he never noticed before, a tension you could almost touch and cut with a knife.

He felt the breathing on his neck and his body froze for a minute, melting a second later and exhaling the breath he held. Danny closed his eyes and he felt a urge so strong to be touched that his hands turned into fists as he felt no control over himself. 

Knowing Roy was smaller, Danny lowered his head in hope to catch his lips, Roy had the same the thought but it didn’t happened. Their foreheads knocked each other making both of them curse immediately after.

“Jesus Christ, Danny, I want to leave with every part of my body that I walked in with intact.” Roy said as he rubbed his forehead.

“Sorry, I can’t see you!” Danny protested.

“Here, Danny,” Roy reached for his arms, grabbed it and placed Danny’s hands on his face. “I’m right here.”

Danny traced his fingers gingerly through Roy’s face, feeling the features that he knew so well but couldn’t see. His brows, his cheeks, his eyes, his nose, his jaw, he could even feel his dimples… He touched his lips for last. Danny passed his thumb though Roy’s lips and felt them part, he felt his breath on his fingers and then a delicate kiss. He didn’t expected for Roy to suck it, and it took Danny’s breath away. His body felt like all the senses were running, as if it was too much to take.

Roy touched his chest, his hands slowly went up to Danny’s shoulders and neck, he cupped his face, holding it where he knew he would find it and then reached in that direction. No mistakes this time, their lips met.

Softly, their hands touched each other, their lips merged together, and there was no space between their bodies now. Danny run his fingers through Roy’s neck, while Roy held him by his waist.

With Danny still holding Roy by his neck, he took some steps back, in hope to find a wall, a surface, something he could lean to keep him still, because Roy’s touches made him feel dizzy. His legs did found something, and he moved one hand down to touch it, the surface looked like a table. Danny quickly made sure there was nothing on it and sat on it, placing his hand back to where it was.

Roy grabbed Danny by his thighs and placed it around his waist as they kissed more passionate. Danny couldn’t describe what he was feeling, he would just go and do whatever Roy lead him to right now. With the tip of his fingers, Danny touched Roy’s body, moving them down until it touched the edge of his pants.

Danny moaned eager between the kiss, making Roy squeeze his thighs. He undid the bottom and pushed the pants down with the underwear, Roy broke the kiss and started to kiss his neck as Danny grabbed his growing member. Roy kissed him on his forehead and then gave him a peck on the lips, sucking the bottom for a bit. Danny kissed Roy’s chest above the clothes, and gave him kisses through the way down as his hands were moving up and down.

Roy took a step back and Danny slipped to the floor to get on his knees. Having no vision of it really made Roy mad because that would be scene that he definitely would want to remember. But it also made him eager since he couldn’t know what Danny’s moves would be. It took just a second for these thoughts disappear from his mind as he held his breath at the feeling of Danny’s mouth around him.

Lightly stroking Roy while sucking the tip of his dick, Danny wished he could see his face, the reaction he caused on him. The noises would be enough for now, his breathing, his moans, his grunts… Danny would keep all of that in his mind. 

Moving his hands faster, Danny took all he could, swirling his tongue on Roy’s member, wondering how he would taste. He closed his eyes and went further, taking the member to the tip of his throat, as response he felt it pulsate and made Roy groan in pleasure.Danny bobbed his head a few more times and tasted the precum, eager for more.

The hand on top of Danny’s head went down, touching his face, caressing his cheek and grabbing him by his chain, pulling him up again. Roy reached for his lips while his hands tried to get rid of Danny’s pants as fast as possible. He succeed, taking everything off of his way. 

Danny sat on the table again and kicked his pants off in hurry, Roy placed his hands on Danny’s knees and knelt between his legs. Roy took all of Danny’s member in his mouth, making the boy whimper at the feeling. Danny supported himself on his elbows as Roy took him, his head falling back.

Roy licked Danny’s hole extension, grabbed his thighs and pulled them up. His tongue went further, licking Danny’s balls and reaching his asshole. A moan got stuck into Danny’s throat as Roy teased him, he could feel his eyes rolling, Danny pressed Roy’s head against his body wanting him to reach deeper inside of him.

With his middle finger, Roy made circles around Danny’s asshole and earned desperate whines. Pressing a finger inside it, he moved it slowly as he kissed Danny’s length again. He kept it nice and gentle until Danny got used to it, then he inserted another finger and Danny immediately pulled his hair. Roy keep the movement steady and sucked Danny for one last time, he took his fingers off and licked the now needy hole.

Keeping Danny’s legs up, Roy positioned himself and pressed it further, a gasp coming of both of them. Danny tangled his arms around Roy, keeping him close and he digged his nails on Roy’s back. Roy moved inside Danny, getting used to the feeling and then growing a rhythm.

As they moved together, Roy could feel in his veins, he felt lighter, almost like he was going to heaven and Danny was the piece keeping him on Earth. Roy hit Danny deeper and felt him tremble underneath his body.

“R-Roy…” Danny tried to say between all his body was feeling.

Roy kissed his neck, thrusting harder and bringing them both to the edge. He came and Danny did the same right after he felt his body being completed. Roy felt Danny got weak under his arms, the arms that were tight around him possessively now were lose by the side of his body, Danny had his forehead resting on Roy’s shoulders as they both recovered their breaths. 

“Danny,” Roy said lowering Danny’s legs back down and placing kisses on his shoulders and neck. “Are you okay?”

“Mhmm.” Danny mumbled.

Roy smiled and caressed the boy, being careful as he pulled off of him and put his pants back on. A crack was heard, the light and music followed filling the room.

“You are free now.” Said the man that pushed Danny in.

“We are leaving in a minute.” Roy said as he watched Danny lazily put his pants back.

“Are you sure you are okay? Do want me to take you back to the hotel?” Roy asked concerned.

“I’m fine, but you can take me to my hotel,” Danny finally answered a full phrase. “As long as you stay.”


End file.
